1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay apparatus that receives and records, for example, television broadcasting and distributes this image data to electronic apparatus via a network, the electronic apparatus that receives the image data distributed by the relay apparatus, a network system composed of the relay apparatus and electronic apparatus, and a status control method, and in particular, to a relay apparatus, electronic apparatus, a network system, and a status control method wherein it is possible to, for example, allow the electronic apparatus to instruct, via the network, an AV function section of the relay apparatus to shift to or recover from its standby status.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, moving-picture compression techniques and information communication techniques have been markedly improved. Further, the union of AV apparatus and network apparatus has been sped up. Specifically, a single apparatus called a “home gateway” or the like is used to implement, for example, an AV function for recording and reproduction and a network function for playing the roles of a router and an access point.
The home gateway allows video data to be distributed using a domestic network instead of conventional analog video cable. Accordingly, for example, a user in a study located away from a living room where the home gateway is installed can view video data from the home gateway using a notebook personal computer carried in the study.
Further, electronic apparatus such as this home gateway is provided with a standby mode in which power supply to the sections other than those which must be always operated, e.g., an AV function section is interrupted, in order to reduce power consumption during standby.
Shift to or recovery from the standby mode may be automatically executed by the home gateway under predetermined conditions or by the user on the basis of an explicit instruction given by, for example, operating a remote controller.
Here, it is assumed that after finishing viewing video data from the home gateway installed in the living room, using the notebook personal computer carried in the study, the user shifts the home gateway to the standby mode.
The remote controller irradiates a light receiving section of the home gateway with a very directional infrared ray to transmit a command signal. Thus, it cannot be utilized to transmit command signals between two places partitioned by a wall or the like. That is, after all, the user must go to the living room in order to shift or recover the home gateway to or from the standby mode.
Further, the user does not know the current status of the home gateway installed in the living room if, for example, he or she has been in the study from the outset.